


【jojo乙女】1999午后咖啡馆（完结）

by 柠檬烩饭 (LemonRisotto2020)



Series: 【JOJO乙女】1999午后咖啡馆 [1]
Category: L'amica geniale | The Neapolitan Novels - Elena Ferrante, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Setting, Alternate Universe - Stands Still Exist (JoJo), F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonRisotto2020/pseuds/%E6%9F%A0%E6%AA%AC%E7%83%A9%E9%A5%AD
Summary: 1、灵感来自于《那不勒斯四部曲》，部分内容取材自主角之一“莱农”2、向每位勇于突破自我的女性致敬3、图片作者为爱德华霍普  （原lof图片为窗边的女人）4、无传统意义上的HE OR BE，随心选择道路的走向，坦然接受那结局
Relationships: Risotto Nero/Reader
Series: 【JOJO乙女】1999午后咖啡馆 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130540
Kudos: 1





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 做出你的选择吧

1999年，是我考进比萨高等师范学院的第二年，我22岁，常年穿着几件相似的连衣裙，外面裹着从旧物市场里淘来的不合身的外套,一头不合时宜的齐肩短发，被朋友用染发剂错误的染成了橘色。  
刚来比萨那天，我只带了一只藤条箱子，内衣里塞着妈妈用塑料纸裹好的钱。偶尔有同学邀请我外出聚餐时，我会以身体不适为由拒绝。  
好在学院安排住宿，学费全免，甚至包括熨烫衣物也有专人处理，我把心思都塞在了学习里，不太理会同学们探究的目光。除此之外什么杂活都有我的影子，当家庭教师，给报纸写短文，替人写论文，如果有人需要写信也可以找我，每个月我若能省下一些钱，必定会寄回西西里。  
附近面包店的老板们都熟悉我，我总踩着晚间新鲜面包即将打折的节点去买些奶油面包，当他们向我推销小蛋糕时，我就会低下头缄默不语，露出一点羞涩的笑容。  
很多个夜晚我点灯，拉上窗帘，把钱掏出来，一张张数着，数的很慢，好像那样钱就能变多，数完以后我会把钱卷好重新塞进胸衣的棉垫里，再把衣物塞进衣柜深处，给柜子上锁。

1999年的夏天比往常更加炎热，我穿着不合身的蓝色连衣裙，那是我从旧货店淘出来的最接近礼服的裙子。每个学生都为了期末要进行的淘汰考试煞费苦心，我也不例外，至少对着镜子准备了十次的答辩，有好几个夜晚没有回寝室休息，在图书馆边害怕被学校考核淘汰边啃着教育学著作。

院长的办公室门猛地被砸到了墙上，像是有人开了一枪，打中了山羊，那门发出了脆弱的响声。  
一位学长冲了出来，把手里的《论法的胜利》随意的塞到了我手里，对着我们这群排着队的人嚷嚷道，他即刻起就将走向社会和人民。有不少吹起了口哨，起哄，鼓舞他的莽撞，他像是被吹了气那样仰着脑袋，接受同学们的注目礼，办理退学去了。我知道他很有钱，他没什么好担忧的，或是就中产家庭的孩子遇上的问题而言，那些问题在我眼里都不是问题，只是一些懒惰的抱怨。  
我的同学们在我从办公室里出来后开始鼓掌，有人模仿我的西西里口音，念着赞美诗。我是遭人恨的，无趣的“好学生”，每每以借口推掉聚会后都会现身图书馆，同学们清楚我与他们不同，我成长在一种所谓的“庶民”文化里，即使考进最顶尖的学院，也注定与他们不能为伍。

在西西里的小镇里，铁匠的儿子还是铁匠，鞋匠的女儿会早早嫁人，人们在接头无所事事的聊天，由于精神匮乏而对他人的隐私产生畸形的好奇。女人们日益粗壮的身躯像是猴面包树，在她们恶毒的咒骂里，小孩子光着脚在灰土扑面的街道上撒野。我曾经就是在邻里之间相互的八卦声里起床，穿过土色的街道去学校学习的。  
我父亲很爱我的母亲，也很爱我和弟弟妹妹。  
他每天五点就要起床去城里的邮局上班，每个清晨我起来时，总是只有我母亲坐在餐桌旁分食物，她喜欢和我开玩笑说父亲被复活节兔子抓走了，看我一副被吓哭的表情。我母亲小时候患过小儿麻痹，她不太出门，因为人们会议论她的走路姿势，她的指关节常年肿着，孜孜不倦的在衣服上缝纫各种图案，要我说她真的是个艺术家，和加拿大的画家莫娣相似。每天早晨她会吻吻我的额头，让邻居的小孩带我上学。  
里苏特涅罗大我三岁，他是邻居涅罗先生最小的孩子，和我在一个学校念书，成绩不错，总是穿着比其他男孩洁净的衣服。早上出门时他会顺路去铁匠铺看看侄子，那是个软乎乎的娃娃，里苏特从不敢让我抱他，怕摔到他，但他允许我和他一起亲吻一下小娃娃。我没有自己的洋娃娃，它属于妹妹了，多数时候我都去镇上的图书馆晃悠，那是位退休的校长开的，能借到很多本小孩子也能看懂的故事书。  
里苏特长着一双明亮透彻的眼睛，橄榄绿的颜色，和人打招呼的时候嘴角能扬起好看的笑纹，我还是小孩时，他会用挺直的鼻子蹭蹭我的脸颊，他怪喜欢孩子的，无论是哪种小孩，似乎天生就是个小大人。  
随着日子的流逝，他的面孔一天天立体起来，身体也跟着抽条，男孩们看他不顺眼，他的脸上常会带一点伤。课间放学时，隔壁的男孩班级发出一阵桌椅碰撞的响声，我把东西收拾好和女孩们走出去，就能看到他拿着面包在等我吃午饭。很多年后，我意识到那时候的西西里在实行混年龄班教学，孩子们学的不够好，也不够充足，学校出此下策是因为实在没多少居民愿意让孩子读完小学。  
女孩们嬉笑着从我边上跑开，挤眉弄眼似乎在说些什么关于我们的闲言碎语。里苏特和我并排坐在阶梯上，西西里街道上干燥的尘土让每个路人的脸蛋看起来都很干燥，他会把面包里夹的生菜交给我解决，我把面包里夹着的番茄交给他解决。  
进入新学年时，里苏特没能继续读初中，他已经是他家里念书最久的孩子了。对当时的我而言，一切似乎没有什么不同，他早上还是会送我去上学，再返回铁匠铺。不出半年，他再不复以前衣衫整洁的模样，衣领常常松着，扣子掉了好几颗，如果凑近就能闻到一股汗味。  
他那时开始学着锻造，做个学徒。有天傍晚放学时，他给我带来了几颗柠檬糖，很小，有些酸甜，攥在他都是伤痕的手里，上面还有烫出的血泡，已经干涸了，像是泥地里的脚印，童年时期我只吃过一次那种糖果，那时他给商店的老板做了一只新的锅，老板给了他一袋的糖果抵作工钱。  
长大后，路过糖果商店时，我特意去寻找了这种糖果，它的价格非常低廉，我完全吃得起。时隔多年再次含进嘴里，只有人工香精的味道，完全不同于记忆里如同柠檬酒一样的味道了，大概是我的记忆美化了过去，因为在当时西西里的乡下，孩子们吃不到什么好东西。  
里苏特十四岁时，消失了一阵子，那段时间他堂哥家出了什么事，每天上学我都盼望着他能打开家门出现，然而他没有，等到他再次出现在我面前时，我已经在邻居们的八卦声里知道是悲剧是如何发生，何地发生，谁又是悲剧主角了。

我12岁时，该是自然而然从学校毕业的时候了，每一天的课程都让我十分留恋，谁都看出了我这种不舍。街上的妇女对我父亲说，我是个奇怪的女孩，喜欢读书的女孩在西西里从来没有好下场。因为在不久前，镇上的图书馆举行了一次颁奖，我和里苏特都拿到了奖品。我的奖品是一只钢笔，笔帽上印着Visconti，里苏特拿到了一个储蓄罐，也因此我才知道他一直在偷偷看书，继续着学习。镇上的人们在座椅上观望着我们，时不时侧耳交谈。  
不久后班主任特意去了趟我家，和我父母进行了一次严肃私密的谈话，我不得而知谈话内容。  
那天我待在里苏特房间里，看他在床上抄写诗，便趴在边上一句句跟着念出来。  
他也跟着我一起念，我念起来才意识到那是一首情诗，是诗人维吉尔写的达蒙的迈那鲁悲歌 。他在我们念完“一看到你，我就完了，我就陷入了苦难…….”时，凑过来轻轻的吻了吻我的脸颊，我当时确实是意识到了我们之间有点什么，脸颊上的吻第一次让我有了一种奇妙的害羞感，像是那一面的脸颊被火点燃。我在他的注视里把脑袋埋到了枕头里，听到他对我说：“等我到18岁就向你求婚。”

在我得知父母允许我参加中学考试时，激动的情绪掩盖过了那个吻，我向他们发誓会尽全力学习知识考上中学。我母亲从梳妆盒里掏出一些私房钱，告诉我它们是她一针一线缝纫赚来的，要我好好珍惜读书的机会，因为她一字不识，她不愿意我也长出粗大的指关节。  
我吻着她粗大的指关节，眼泪滚到她的手背上，这么久远了，我还是能记得她对我说那些话时的表情。父亲摸摸我的脑袋，喃喃自语着“装信工的孩子要上中学了……”

汽车的喇叭声将我从回忆里惊醒，手中抱紧的文件袋里有我的车票。不久前在校友会上，有几位已经毕业的学姐有意找我做她们孩子的家庭教师，给出的价格够我去那不勒斯探望一位要好的中学同学，她在那读书。我搭上了夜间巴士，寻了个舒适的窗边座位，脑袋抵着座位睡着了。

1991年，我在市区的中学就读，每天要乘坐电车往返。里苏特的堂哥在附近几公里的海岸旁重新开了店，为附近的餐馆制作厨具，偶尔制作商店招牌。里苏特搬到了堂哥那，他十七岁了，壮实的像是一堵密不透风的墙，有力的大腿裹在工装裤里，学会了喝酒。他偶尔还看书，不过已经不学习新知识了。我曾经和他聊过中学都在学什么，他听完沉默了很久，似乎是想和我一起自习，但考虑到很耗费时间，他放弃了。  
里苏特的堂哥生意做的不错，不久后开上了小汽车，他常常会接上郁郁寡欢的妻子去海边的公路上兜风。  
周末的午后，只有我和里苏特在店里看店时，他会把店锁上。我们会换上泳衣去海里游泳，他就在我边上仰躺在海水里，浮着像是一条划艇。我喊他“里苏特，”他假装没反应，若是我去查看，他会吻我，因为在海里，那吻就是咸的，带一点苦。  
我们一周约会两次，班上的同学因而都知道我有个男友，看起来不好惹，因此再也没有男生会对我说“让我们看看你的胸，给你钱，”这种话了。  
若是22岁的我，会意识到靠着一位男性来抵抗其他男性的骚扰并不是在正确的社会应该发生的正确事情。22岁我不再愿意要过着靠着某位男性才得以获得的安全生活。事实就是，他们认为我已经Belong to somebody了，我有了不可惹怒的“主人。”  
可我那时候只有十四十五岁，罗密欧和朱丽叶，也就是在那个年纪发生的爱情故事，甚至没空觉醒自我意识和女性意识，一切都丢在了爱情里。我一想到我和他将来要结婚，心情就变得止不住的喜悦。那时候我不知道婚姻是私有制的产物，我还没读恩格斯，不清楚婚姻是统治者要家庭在繁衍人口中为统治集团承担维护经济秩序的义务和接受私有制家庭伦理的约束。那时我不知道只有知识可以保护女性免受一次次的诱惑，免受走上一条条堕入深渊的道路，等她消耗了自己，她就像蝴蝶打湿了翅膀，再也没有力量飞起来了。

很奇怪，青春期时我感知的时间变得快速了不少。  
童年时期和里苏特相处的一个下午时间像是有三天那么漫长，等到了十几岁，人生的闹钟加快了转速，一切都呼啦啦的飞过，那些记忆像是砸进了酒里，偶尔有风吹过，你闻到某个味道才能触发某段回忆。  
除了和里苏特约会，我的时间都抛到了学习上，一开始糟糕的希腊语语法也变得好看了起来，在看到我的期末成绩单时，母亲鼓励的拍了拍我的脸颊，我知道她很兴奋，我们像是在反抗这个荒谬的世界，一个庶民的孩子，超过了市区中产家庭的孩子，那感觉多么好玩啊！

1992年暑假，我出远门去那不勒斯的民宿做服务生，偶尔和来旅游的英国客人聊天练习英语。现在在梦中回忆起来，那些日子太快活了，因为太快活，所以什么都记不住。每天都是冰淇淋，看不完的书，写明信片给里苏特，把我肌肤吻成蜜色的那不勒斯日光，长到望不到头的海岸线，清澈带有油画质感的海水。  
人总是记不住太快乐的事情，就像当我意识到里苏特没有回信时，我低落的情绪成为了长此以往对那个假期唯一的记忆，我记得自己躺在床上，那不勒斯的海风从窗户里吹过，把窗纱捧起，像是婚纱。我辗转反侧，一会儿认为他只是忙，一会儿认为他移情别恋了，眼泪淌个不停。

那个夏天的收尾以里苏特来找我分手结束，虽然我的脚踩在热乎乎的沙堆里，却感觉夏天像是一瞬间消失了。  
他看上去风尘仆仆，长出了一些胡茬，在我躺在沙滩上小憩时，突然出现在了我边上。我惊喜的抱紧了他，吻他的下巴，眼泪落到他手掌心里。里苏特缄默的抿着嘴，不像往常一样抱紧我，我多么喜爱他的拥抱，他是知道的。他摸了摸我的脸颊，粗糙的掌心擦过我的下颚骨，我隐约觉得有什么事情发生了。我喋喋不休的讲着夏天的奇遇，讲我遇到了怎么样的人，讲美食，讲书，我害怕一旦把话题交给他，会有可怕的事情发生。

他最终还是伸出两根指头捏住了我的嘴唇，不让我继续说下去了。那天的日光让我的目光聚焦到了他的眼睛上，他的眼尾长出了一些细纹，眼神像是棕榈糖一样迷人，我能感觉到他双眼里涌动着什么，我闭上了眼睛，听他在我耳边说那些残忍的话。

“听着，我已经把你当做了我的妻子，你拿好这些钱，继续读书，不要停下来，读到自己不想读为止，用知识去换取体面的生活。”  
他把一大卷用橡皮筋捆着的钱塞到我的手里，我的眼泪已经抑制不住的掉下来了，被沙滩吸收了，以后它们会成为这篇海域的一部分吗？会变成雨水吗？会再次滴落到我爱的人身上吗？  
“你要相信我是真的爱着你，只不过一些事情……我不能再陪你走下去了，你要自己好好走下去，你能做到吗？告诉我你能走下去吗？看着我的眼睛。”  
我睁开眼睛，带着恨意看着他，我固执的认为他毁了我的希望，也固执的认为离开了他我就不能独活。  
“你不能告诉我是什么事情让你离开我吗？”  
“不能。”他带着歉意吻我的脸颊。  
“是因为你喜欢上了其他女人吗？”  
“哦！老天爷，不是那样的，你听着…你就当我从没来那不勒斯，你要努力把我忘了，你是个聪明的人，你会不停的学习，过上体面的生活，和体面的人生育子女。”  
“可我只想要你！我只想要你！我只想要你！”我冲他大叫，像是心愿得不到满足的孩子一样发泄情绪。  
他低头看了眼表，告诉我还有五分钟他就该走了。  
难以缓解的心碎冲击着我，我抱住他，不知道说些什么，也不知道该不该相信他的话。  
“哦，里苏特，你不要忘记我，我会永远爱你的。”  
我把那只随书籍携带的钢笔，那只属于我的奖品，放到了他手里。  
“你不要忘记我，没有你我不能再书写我们的故事了，把我的笔带走吧，那样我会努力忘记你。”  
他像是一个幽灵那样，消失在了午后炙热的海边，像是幻觉一样永远的停留在了15岁的夏天。  
无数次我怀疑他是否来过那不勒斯，只有那只消失的钢笔能提醒我发生过的一切事情。

当那时的我回到西西里街头，人们在我附近频频的指点，替我忧心被“抛弃”后的未来婚姻生活，也不断的向我打听里苏特消失的事情。我开始逐渐明白里苏特在海边对我说的那些话了，一个热爱读书的女孩在西西里乡下注定不幸，但一个热爱读书的人在更广大的世界可以作为人体面的活着。  
我发誓要离开那里，离开那里不是逃离，是为了成长，当我成长的足够强大时，就能面对一切流言蜚语和苦难了。  
里苏特的堂哥偶尔会带我去看望他妻子，她住进了墓地，就在我15岁的那个夏天，因为抑郁跳海了。他有时喝多了酒，在街上见到我会哭泣的很厉害，对我说了很多声抱歉，邻居们听到又竖起了耳朵，认为有什么猛料发生了。

五年的高中生活也转瞬即逝，我读了更多的书，全身心的学习让我再也想不起来15岁发生的事情了，20岁时，我通过了高中毕业考试，口试，教师们对我赞不绝口，建议我去试试报考比萨高等师范学校。

通知书寄到的那天，里苏特给我的钱已经用尽了，它们耗在我的书本费上，高中学费上，我每回都省着用，似乎那么做，他好像还在我身边，给我力量。我的父亲骄傲的拍我的肩膀，弟弟妹妹在家里兴奋的尖叫，母亲一瘸一拐的去衣柜取出了给我缝的新裙子，是明黄色的，像是柠檬。

从西西里港口离开的那一天，我靠在栏杆上，头上戴着渔夫帽，我的家人在码头对我招手，我也用力的向他们挥手。海鸥在轮船两侧自由的飞翔着，即使我在船上，也能察觉到母亲对我的担忧。她从没出过西西里，她是个西西里乡下最普通的女人，她用目光祝福我，她为我骄傲。  
某个时刻，我察觉到码头那停着的小轿车，谁在注视我，我带着期盼回看。轮船正在前进，尽管感知不到太大的动静，它确实劈开了海洋，带我去往新生活。  
车里的男人不再有橄榄绿色的眼睛，时不时上扬的嘴角，他坐在驾驶座上。

我在那艘即将离港的船上，怀疑自己是不是又感知到了一次幻觉，但那时我意识到，我从没忘记过他，我依然爱着他。我是喜欢他的，但现在我迎来新生活了，一艘船驶出了港口就再也不能停下了，他离开了就不能再回来了，我长大了，我也回不去了。

车站的广播把我唤醒了，窗户外的阳光洒在我的脸颊上，像极了十五岁的那些吻，那不勒斯到了。

我想可以先去：  
1、咖啡店等朋友

2、四处逛逛


	2. 路线一： 快乐的西西弗斯

路线一—— 快乐的西西弗斯  
“岩石。我保证再次加进血肉。我保证继续循环继续攀山。我保证明天就快乐起来。” 

绕过街角后，我终于找到了那家名为海鸥的咖啡馆。  
开阔的落地窗轻松的让路人们看清了店内的摆设，还有店内交谈着的男男女女。

我却没走进那家咖啡馆，转身进了它对面的书店，躲在厚厚的畅销书边上，透过橱窗望着咖啡馆。

里苏特涅罗坐在窗户边上的位置上，似乎在等人，面前摆了一杯最普通的咖啡。

隔得太远了，我看不仔细如今他长相的变化，只能看清他的轮廓。  
书店的橱窗似乎好久没有清洗了，积着薄薄的灰。书店老板拿出了一根清扫用的羽毛掸子，开始有模有样的清扫起书架上的书。我随手抓过身旁的一本书，去柜台付了账，换作以往我从不买多余的闲书，除非看了三遍以上，心痒的不行，才忍痛买一本支持作者，为此能忍受一顿饭的饥饿。

买下书，我走出了书店，用打开的书挡住了鼻子以下，露出一双眼睛，缩在墙角观察着他。

里苏特在搅拌着加了方糖的咖啡，我记得他以前从不喜欢喝咖啡。  
我想人都是会变的，以前最劣质的柠檬糖对我来说都是珍馐。  
里苏特长得不再像我记忆中的他了，他更高了，颧骨下的线像是海面上若隐若现的鲨鱼鳍。他和周围轻松的氛围格格不入，像是断了脚的锡兵被陈列在玩具店里，看上去又凶残又孤独。  
某一个瞬间我希望他已经有了自己的生活，无论他那时为何离开我，为何违背诺言，此刻我都希望他过得幸福。最好他等待的是他的妻子，或是女友，那代表着我就能带着过去的伤痛继续走下去，不必痊愈，我依然能活得很好。

里苏特似乎察觉到了我的目光，短暂的一瞬间里，他和我目光交汇了，像是

我不知道他有没有认出我，举着那本书似乎要把整个人埋进去，宛若一只鸵鸟。双眼凑在书本里，才看清几行字。

“我看着这个人走回山下去，迈着沉重而稳健的步伐、走向一种他永远不知道终点的折磨。这段喘息时间和他所要遭受的折磨一样，定时回来、这便是意识的时刻。”  
“我把西西弗斯留在山脚！人们总会一次又一次地找回自己的负担。但西西弗斯告诫我们，还有更高的忠实，它可以否定神灵，举起巨石。他最终也发现，一切安好。从此，这个没有主人的宇宙在他看来，既不贫瘠、也非无望。那块石头的每一颗微粒，那座夜色笼罩的山上的每一片矿石，本身都是一个世界。迈向高处的挣扎足够填充一个人的心灵。人们应当想象西西弗斯是快乐的。”

我缓缓把书本合上，阿尔贝·加缪的烫金名字印在封皮上，就像在暴风雨的夜里突然闯入人类屋子的猫头鹰一样突然，他的文字深深的闯进了我的心灵，命运无形的手捏住了我的心脏。那一刻，我忘记了里苏特，里苏特消失了，他成为了我命运的一部分，我成为了他命运的一部分。

待我再次抬起头时，对面咖啡馆巨大的落地窗旁，已经不见了那个人的身影。像是神明晚来了七年，在那不勒斯七年后的今天，赋予我了一场往日的幻影。

我捧着那本随笔，推开了咖啡馆的门。  
咖啡馆播放着轻快的乐曲，我走近了那个幻影曾坐过的地方。桌上还留着一杯已经空了的咖啡杯，我摸了摸杯子，上面还有一些温度。

一只崭新的Visconti钢笔被主人遗弃在咖啡杯旁，像是等待着谁。  
我熟练的打开笔盖，在新书的第一页写下自己的名字。这支钢笔还是像过去那样，沉默的陪伴我，就像他从未离开那样，永远成为了我记忆力美好的一部分。  
过去的痛苦和苦难无法逃避，过去的不甘和选择无法重来，人只有背负过往不断前行，人也只能背负过往去和肩膀上的巨石抗争。

我坐在了里苏特曾经坐过的位置上，点了一小块提拉米苏。  
蛋糕端上来后，我迫不及待的用银制甜品勺挖了一口，放在嘴里。  
那不勒斯午后的日光，透过巨大的落地窗洒在我的钢笔和书本上，我顺着光线看到了对面街角赶来的好友，从窗子里向她挥挥手。

一对老人从窗子前路过，有一瞬间他们的影子投在了我身上，让我产生了一丝既视感，就好像十七岁的里苏特在夜晚带我去海滨散步，我们的影子投射在一起，路灯把它们刻在西西里的土地上，抹不去。  
其中一位老人用力的搀扶着另一位，他有着一头夹杂着白发的金发，眼角的皱纹很深很深。被他扶着的老人伛偻着脊背，像是一株年迈的冷杉树，他快速的朝前走着，匆忙中一瘸一拐的，似乎被什么人追赶着似的，脸孔藏在半旧的帽子下。  
金发的老头回头望了我一眼。  
我对上了他探究的目光，害羞的笑了笑。

那支钢笔又陪了我几年，我和同学们提起它是我儿时的奖品时，大家都很惊讶。

“你也太爱惜它了，它看起来就像橱窗里卖的任何一支新的钢笔那样。”  
“有什么秘诀能把钢笔用的这么新，你是不是有什么魔法？”  
然而我也不知道为什么它保存的如此完好，甚至比我当时送出时还要新。

我用它通过了一次次的笔试，顺利的在第三年本科学业结束时，收到了继续就读博士学位的offer。在看到一份权威杂志的征文公告时，我心里的那支笔似乎已经开始动了，我带着那支钢笔，去攀爬更陡峭的山峰。

2003年的夏天，我和未婚夫前往伦敦进行学术交流。  
空闲的双休日，我执意要先去大英博物馆看看，他了解我的性格，便由着我一起去了博物馆。  
说来也奇怪，当我凝视着来自帕提农神庙的命运三女神雕像时，包里突然传来了一阵轻微的破裂声，像是什么细小的东西破碎了，如同当年在铁匠铺见到的失败的铁器，在敲打中重新化为铁水。  
那支随身携带的钢笔，在命运三女神雕像前失去了崭新的外壳，露出了锈迹斑斑的内里，像是屈服在了命运面前。  
失去了头部雕塑的克罗托、拉刻西斯和阿特洛波斯无法给我答案，我在她们面前握着那支锈迹斑斑的钢笔，感到身旁有一种很轻的力量正在消逝，无法挽回。

走出大英博物馆的时候，伦敦阴晴不定的天空又下起了雨。  
雨水落到我的脸颊上，未婚夫赶忙撑起了伞。  
雨中，夏天阵雨的味道不禁让人回忆起了那不勒斯的海滩，十五岁的我流出的泪水。

我想，那些泪水最终也不会消失，只是我带着它们不停地轮回，有时它们是雨水，有时它们是河流，最终命运会带着它们去亲吻我当时的爱人。

希望来自西西里的眼泪，能为他荒谬的人生献上一些来自我的祝福，然后我们会在荒谬的人生里继续攀登，直至阿特洛波斯轻轻剪短我们的生命线，我会如愿以偿的带着不完美的回忆成为快乐的西西弗斯。


	3. 路线二：俄尔普斯的回望

我从没设想过还能再次遇到里苏特，在那不勒斯的街头。  
他又长高了，露着胸膛，戴着一顶半旧的帽子，脸孔变得更加深邃，那不勒斯的日光把他亲吻的像是随时会融化的太妃糖。  
他的眼睛失去了原本的颜色，那双眼睛不再清澈真挚。他也不再带着笑意面对每个人了。  
他学会了抽烟，熟练地和伙伴借着火，吐出的烟雾弥漫到空气里，周围的行人有意避开他们，没人敢抬头看他们。他身边站着一个男人，那是一个金发的俊美男人，脸上透着一股阴狠，斜眼看着路人。  
他们靠在咖啡馆旁的巷子入口那儿，巷子里隐隐约约有什么动静。

我跑向马路对面，脑子里乱成一团，仔细回忆我要对他说些什么。  
我该和他提学业吗？还是他西西里的家人。  
我该问问他在做些什么吗？或许我们还能重新开始。  
或许提这些都太早了，我们能先去吃个饭，再慢慢谈论这些。

那不勒斯的街头有不少尘土，就像十年前的西西里街道那样，如今已经被铺成了柏油道路。我避开一辆小轿车，司机探出脑袋对我怒吼，愤怒的挥舞着手。我跳上了咖啡馆旁边的台阶，冲里苏特跑去。  
“里苏特！”  
最终我只是短暂又殷切的喊着他的名字，猛地钻进了他的怀里。他的胸膛和十七岁时一样的让人有安全感，我曾以为爱人的胸膛就是天堂，是西西里的土地，亘古不变的等待。  
一旁的男人猛地抓住了我的短发，把我往地上抡，顺着他抓我脑袋的力量，我被迫抬起了下巴，膝盖磕在地上，眼泪从我的眼眶里流了下来。我闻到了尘土的味道，现在它们又漂浮到我的肌肤之上了，像是想要远离的故土，狠狠的推了我一把，游子将永远的远离养育他的地方。

“里苏特，别告诉我你欠了这殷勤的小婊子不少钱，都让她追到这里来了。”   
那男人还是抓着我的脑袋不放手，我感觉到路人投在我身上的目光，像是石子落在身上一样痛，像是那些遭受石刑的女孩，我还没为自己辩解，他们就默认了男人的话，将我视作一位失去“肉体贞洁”的人，无视一切暴行的发生。  
里苏特拍开了那个男人的手，抓着我的手肘把我从地上扯起来，他拖着我往巷子里走。等我的眼睛适应了黑暗，终于看清了巷子内的暴行。那是一个看上去很有钱的男人，被倒吊着抽打，他的金牙被一颗颗扒下来，放在破旧的垃圾桶盖上。两个年轻的男孩正恶狠狠的踹他的肚子，力度之大像是主妇们在拍打晾晒的被子。  
他们看到我，往地上吐了口口水，低声骂了些什么。

里苏特带我去巷子深处，那里见不到阳光，我能感觉到他的目光在一遍遍抚摸我的脸，但是我却看不见他的脸。  
“你没有记住我和你说的话是不是？你得把我忘记了，而不是像个小女孩那样扑上来抱我。”  
我想哭，但我的眼泪失踪了，我想可能那不勒斯沙滩会知道，沙子把我的眼泪带去了哪里。  
“你在做什么工作？是我想的那样吗？你……”  
“我什么工作都做，亲爱的，”他拍了拍我的脑袋，像是在透过皮肉拍在颅骨上那样用力。  
“拉皮条，收保护费，杀人，审讯，贩卖些市面上买不到的东西，没有我没做过的。”

在黑暗里，他离我很近，又离我很远，我们肉体离得很近，心灵却离得很远。  
我突然意识到从没有真正了解过他，没有听他内心的声音，没有在意他紧缩眉头时在思考什么，若是当时的我更加成熟，事情会不会有所转机，我们是不是已经结婚，有了一个孩子。

“哦，里苏特……哦…我没有想到…哦，我当时应该和你多聊聊..”

我们像是海面上两艘沉默行驶的船，并肩行驶了无数个夜晚，几万海里。  
里苏特的灯熄灭了，在漆黑的海上消失在海水里，成为了海洋的一部分，或许他会坠落到深海，和死去的鲸鱼为伴。  
我的灯还亮着，船知道自己想要去哪儿，指南针也从不失灵，虽然经受过暴风雨，也常需要修补甲板，还能凑合着和海浪抗击。

“不要把什么都当成你的错，不要再这样了，有些事是必然会发生的，从我放弃继续学习就开始了。”  
他抓住了我的手，往里面放了一支冷冰冰的物体，他的手掌将我的手包裹起来，让我好好的抓住那个东西。

“现在，我们回忆下那个故事，俄尔普斯是怎么样从冥府里将他的妻子解救出来的，你看到巷子出口了吗？小小的一点光亮，你拿上我给你的东西，头也不要回，知道吗？”

“你能亲吻一下我吗？里苏特，求求你了。”我抱住他的手臂，祈求一个离别的吻。  
“不，我不能吻你，我们已经分开很久了，你走吧，不要回头，一旦你回头了，我不会放你回去念书了，你明白吗？”  
里苏特推了一下我的后背，我踉跄了一下，小心的一步步踩在黑暗里，扶住了墙壁。

里苏特没有跟上来。  
我手里的冰凉凉的物体，像是欧律狄刻冰冷的灵魂，我要带着爱人重回温暖的人间。边走着，我边回忆十四岁时我们那些对彼此的呼唤，为什么人和人的距离会被时间和命运冲的支离破碎，我想不明白。  
我多希望他呼唤我，只需要轻轻呼唤一声，我愿意抛下一切为他燃烧生命，我太需要他了。我多想带他一起走出这个巷子，走出哈迪斯的冥府，我们会有未来。

有那么一瞬间，我的脚步停止了，里苏特的声音在我后面远远传来。

“不要回头！向前走！不要回头！”

路过那具被折磨的面目全非的尸体时，两个青年已经离开了，富人的金牙也被取走了。

巷口的光线刺痛了我的眼睛，我抬手遮住了眼睛，缓解了一会儿。

在巷口我才敢回头回望深深的巷子，里苏特没有再出现，他像是消失了。

我的手里拿到了那支奖品，Visconti的钢笔，栩栩如新，就像十五岁时离开我那样，回到了我的手里。

那不勒斯的午后日光一如既往的刺眼。

手里的钢笔让我困惑了很久，曾经它的消失提醒着我他曾经路过我的生命，如今它的归来让我怀疑他的存在。  
他真的存在过吗？他是否是一场幻象。

我对他的追寻，就像俄尔普斯快到达冥府出口时，对妻子灵魂的回望，当他以一腔人世间的热情回望死在过去的人，换来的是过去幻影的破灭。

我没有在巷子里回头。  
因为我已经在那条幽冥之路上回望了，过去的里苏特将永远消失了。十五岁的他也好，十七岁的他也好，他将永远淡出我的回忆，成为一个逝去的幽灵。

隔壁咖啡馆飘出的咖啡香让我有些饥肠辘辘，我决定去点一个小蛋糕。

我想，那不勒斯这座城市，我不会再来了，这是今生最后一次的回望了。


End file.
